My Diary on hiatus
by Amber and Ruby
Summary: A girl who is a bit paranoid ends up eating alone in the kitchens; she decided that loneliness is better than back stabbers. Then Albus Potter makes her wonder if she is really missing out. OC. ASP.
1. Chapter 1

My diary

Amber and Ruby

Ruby writing.

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?

Chapter One:

The air was cold and the grounds were empty. From the library window I could see the drizzle and I breathed the cold air on the window. I watched the gaseous molecules condense on the cold glass and with my index finger wrote the insult which my cousin honoured me with a few hours earlier.

'Ana?'

I looked at my sister. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was pulled in a ponytail. Her eyes held concern. I wasn't sure why she was looking at me that way. I wiped off the word with my sleeve.

'Yes?' I asked with slight annoyance. My eyes wandered towards the shelves of books just behind the librarian and noticed the few Hufflepuffs huddled together like mice in a nest. The library was empty; almost. It was Saturday evening.

'Why didn't you answer Mum's letter?' she asked as she glared at the potion book on the desk. I raised an eyebrow and said; 'Why are you glaring at the book?'

The first year huffed. 'Just write to Mum! She is continuously asking, no begging me to remind you to write to her!'

'I will. I was… busy. Now, dear Luana, how are you doing amongst the snakes?'

Her eyes flared with what I suspected was anger. 'Don't call me a snake!'

'Well, you ARE a Slytherin. A bit of a surprise… I always thought you'd make Ravenclaw.'

'Well… everyone was surprised that you received that Hogwarts letter!' she shot back. I chuckled. I was too. Everyone believed that I was a Squib until I burst my brother's hamster into flames. He wasn't too happy with me.

'I'm heading to the Kitchens. Coming with me?' I asked as I packed.

She shook her head and embraced me. Her head reached just below my shoulder and I heard her inhale my smell. Then she looked at my face and frowned.

'What's wrong?'

'You're always frowning.'

'I AM tired. What do you expect?'

The girl shrugged and pulled away. She reminded me to write to mother and I went to the kitchens. I sat on the stool and ate some pasta, then headed to the Gryffindor tower. The common room was full and I decided to retire to my dorm. My dorm mates chatted idly about the latest gossip on _Wallflower_ and I sat on the bed, ignoring their presence as they ignored mine.

_Dear Mum,_

_I apologise for the lack of letters but I DO feel stupid writing letters about my feelings and thoughts. So, like always, I will just write facts._

_Firstly, the NEWTS are the reason why I'm feeling grumpier._

_Secondly, James Potter and Fred Weasley have already pranked Professor McGonagall! It hasn't been more than a week from the commencement of School._

_Thirdly, I didn't attend the feast._

_Fourthly, Rose Weasley asked me to join her friends on Hogwarts Express after she accidently hexed me. I declined._

_Fifthly, Professor Longbottom gave me a detention for turning in the homework late for the millionth time…_

_I love you;_

_Ana Belle._

I reread the letter and tied it to the fat owl which I owned. It was a nameless creature but I often referred to it as 'Fatty' or 'Beast' according to my mood.

'Ana, how is your brother?' Luisa asked from her bedroom. I looked up and mouthed something.

'What's wrong?' her twin asked.

'I think she got the flu,' Therese muttered.

I nodded with fake sadness. I got up and grabbed my pyjamas and went to the showers and the last thing I heard before I left the room was; 'Poor Ana'.

**That's the first chapter; more of an introduction. Next chapter will introduce Albus Potter ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Diary**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **We solemnly swear that we are not gaining any money by posting this story on fanfiction.

A.N. Thanks to those who alerted. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. ;)

Chapter Two:

The next morning, I ended up rushing to Transfiguration because I ignored the alarm clock. I have slept in the Room of Requirements since I wanted to avoid my annoying dorm mates. And I wasn't exaggerating when I described them annoying, mind you. My brother was a popular chaser and the girls fawned over him like idiots.

My tie was not tied perfectly and my hair was loose instead of pulled in a ponytail. I was puffing and wheezing by the time I have arrived at the Transfiguration class. All eyes were on me.

'Sorry… I couldn't…. I….' I turned red. Professor Ashwood pursed her red lips.

'I hope that this event won't happen again. Find a seat… and five points from Gryffindor.'

I winced. All more reasons for them to love me, I thought. I sat next to Luisa.

'Who is he?'

'What?'

'Who is he? Your boyfriend, duh?' She tucked a brown curl behind her left ear.

My eyes widened. The idea was… STUPID!

'I don't have a boyfriend,' I hissed.

'Really? Where did you sleep last night, eh?' The curl bounced off her ear again and she huffed. I was not sure if her annoyance was directed towards me or her wild strand of curl.

Before I could reply, Ashwood gave an angry bark and I glared at Luisa. Luisa shrugged; 'Apologies Professor.'

When the lesson finished, I ran out of the classroom.

'Hey, where are you running of to?' Luisa said as she managed to grab my arm. I stopped.

'I have a meeting with… Professor Longbottom. I don't want to be late.'

'Really?' she said.

I nodded. It was not a complete lie. Professor had send an owl telling me he would like to speak to me… at 10, and it was 9. 10 and so, it wasn't a complete lie.

'Ok. See you at lunch?'

'No. I… I'm heading to the library.'

Luisa put her hand on her hips. She flipped her hair and left. I sighed with merriment and jogged to the greenhouse.

As I crossed the grounds, I felt the hot sunrays on my skin and I inhaled the fresh air. This was pure bliss. I grabbed my camera from my satchel and took a picture of the blue sky and the Gryffindor tower.

'Professor?' My voice was a bit cautious. I felt a bit uncomfortable around Professor Longbottom. Maybe, it was because of crush. He was a war hero!

The teacher appeared from behind a green plant- I'm horrible at Herbology.

'Anabelle! You're early.'

I nodded. 'I have a free lesson… er.'

He motioned me to come near and conjured two chairs. I sat on the chair and awkwardly looked at the Professor whom I've read about in lots of books.

'So… how are you doing in school?'

'Well. I'm… fine.' I sighed.

'Is there something bothering you? You're not eating in the Great Hall…'

_He noticed my absence?! How sweet! I'm an idiot…_

'I eat in the kitchens. They're a lot quieter and I can study.'

'Anabelle… mind if you'd do me a favour?'

'Sure… if I can help.' I said with a small smile.

He nodded. 'Will you tutor Lily Potter?'

'I'm horrible in Herbology!' I say. I instantly blush.

'You're not horrible… Well, Lily needs tutoring in Potions.'

'She's a second year. Are you sure…'

'Yes. Lily is failing potions and you're an ideal student to tutor her'

I breathed heavily as I ran to the kitchens. This was stupid… I should have said no. But I was too much of a coward to do so. Lily Potter… She was a cute second year whom I've always observed from distance. She was always studying in the common room and joking with her cousins. I shrank in a corner… I… I imagined myself talking to her… but I couldn't. She was a Potter! The sister of James S. Potter! My heart shrank two sizes. James Potter?! The boy who humiliated me in front of the whole school at the final Quidditch match.

_Stop this Ana! James Potter is History! He doesn't even bother you anymore! He ignores you… Calm down._

'Ms. Ana?!' Jewel appeared timidly. I looked up.

'Hello Jewel. How are you?'

Jewel was a small elf with blue eyes and I really loved her. She would always bring me food and listen to me rambling.

'Jewel is good. Ms. Ana isn't. She cry.'

'No. I'm just tired. NEWTS exams and all.'

'Eating here Ms. Ana?'

I nodded.

'I can't believe Roxanne lied-'

'Shut up Rose.'

'No. Al where is…'

I looked up and saw three pair of eyes; one brown, the other blue and the other green.

'Hi,' I said awkwardly to them. Them being Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter. I was a year older than them.

'Ana! How are you?' Rose exclaimed with a smile. Basically, Rose and I were close acquaintances… we shared a common interest. Well, not boys… but something more interesting. Books. We exchanged books; muggle and wizardry once. We weren't friends.

I nodded. Jewel brought me the soup. I thanked her.

'Er…' Rose said.

I looked up. 'My apologies. I'm really hungry. Would you like Jewel to prepare something for you?'

'Yes. Please, some hot chocolate?'

'And the two misters?'

'Some tea,' Scorpius said. Jewel looked at the green eyed boy.

'Maybe some milk?'

'Jewel will be with you soon.'

Rose sat next to me. The boys followed.

'Ana, these are my cousin Al and Scorpius. I assume, you all know each other.'

'Rose, Ana is the prefect!' Albus chided as he adjusted his glasses.

'Ex prefect,' I reminded.

'So, what are you doing here?' Scorpius asked.

'Eating,' I said with a matter of fact voice.

'You seem to share your sister's bluntness.'

'You know Luana?'

Jewel brought them their drinks and some biscuits. They thanked her and Scorpius nodded.

'Unfortunately, your sister ended up burning the Slytherin's couch by attempting to transfigure it into a dragon.'

I snorted.

Silence replaced the words.

_This is awkward. What should I tell these three? Mention James? NO. Just eat._

'I'm sorry about James,' Al said.

I shrugged. 'I don't care.'

'It was a stupid prank. I told mum and…'

'Rose, leave it. I'm no longer prefect. I don't care.'

'I… Sorry. Well, have you finished Oliver Twist?'

'Yes. It's beautiful.'

**Hope you have liked this chapters. Suggestions/ ideas welcome. Plus, constructive criticism is always welcome. **


End file.
